


Tomorrow

by AmandaCanzo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaCanzo/pseuds/AmandaCanzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic inspired by the song "Tomorrow" by Chris Young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

It wasn’t surprising that Cas and Dean’s romantic relationship was as dysfunctional as their friendship had been. It was fire, and passion...but that sort of passion burns out quickly. Too quickly for the two of them to ever really see what they had, if anything, together. The fights were loud, the make up sex even louder. And it was good, while it lasted; while they could make it last...until they couldn’t do it anymore.  
“Dean...this isn’t working,” Cas said softly from his spot on the bed. He’s near asleep after yet another round of screaming at each one another and then having his brains fucked out of his head.  
“I...I know,” Dean admitted with a sigh. He had known for awhile that it wasn’t working. They fought too much, and loved too little for the relationship to be anything but what it currently was. Dean rolled onto his side, staring at Cas. He ran his hand down Cas’ arm, watching him shudder. “Tomorrow...I’ll leave tomorrow,” he promised. “Just one more night,” he whispered softly, his eyes pleading. He knew it was a bad idea. He had said these words more times than he could count.  
“Dean...you always say that..” Cas pointed out, but still Cas found himself scooting closer to Dean’s warmth.  
“I mean it this time,” Dean said with so much conviction Cas nearly believed Dean was serious this time. “I’ll leave tomorrow and...I won’t...I won’t bug you again.” Cas sighed, turning in closer to Dean and letting the man wrap his arms around his body.  
“You know that’s not what I want Dean,” Cas said softly bringing one of Dean’s hands up to kiss it. “I only want us to work...I want us to love more than we fight, to make love more than we fuck.”  
Dean nodded against Cas, pressing a kiss to his neck. “I know,” Dean mumbled. It was hard for them. They were too opposite, and each second they spent together as more than friends was only adding more fuel to the ticking time bomb that was their relationship. Dean held Cas close as he heard the angel’s breathing slow as he fell asleep. He wished they could just stay like this always. But no matter how hard Dean or Cas tried it never remained the simple peaceful quiet the night brought. Dean nuzzled the top of Cas’ head, breathing in his scent for the last time. “I love you, Cas...” he mumbled, pulling away to pack up what little belongings he had.  
Packed, Dean looked around the room, his gaze landing where Cas remained still asleep. This was it. This was the last chance that Dean would have to look at Cas. He picks up his duffel bag, walking over to Cas and pressing a short kiss to Cas’ forehead and then to his lips.  
‘Love you too, Dean,” Cas muttered, rolling over still asleep. Dean can’t help the tear stained smile that spreads across his face as he climbs into the impala and drives off.


End file.
